


A Loving Photo Album

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, POV Japan, POV Male Character, Some Germany POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: It's a few days before Germany's birthday and Japan has no clue what to do for the other country, who happens to be his crush. Will Italy be able to help Japan with his present in time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all~ I just wanted to say Happy birthday to Germany~ So of course, here's a story to celebrate! I'll likely continue this with China's birthday that's next week~ (You'll understand once you read it :3) 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

I tilt my head as I think of what to give my fellow country, and secret crush, for his birthday. It’s just… he always has his attention on Italia-kun so I really don’t know if he’d return my feelings...but I have the feeling that if I don’t try, I’ll miss out on something amazing. My eyes widen as I finally think of an idea (and a sneaky way of confessing) for his gift~

My fingers stumble as I type in Itaria-kun’s number, knowing that he’d love to help me put the gift together. Besides, I know that he’s not interested in Germany-san as he actually has a crush on China-sama. 

“Buongiorno~” I hear a pleasant voice ring out in my ears.

“Konnichiwa, Itaria-kun. I have a request I’d rike to make.” I say, my voice sounding a bit nervous as I don’t ask for things often.

“Ve? What is it? I’d love to help you~” He says, happy at the thought that I’ve actually called him for something like this.

“I have the perfect gift idea for Germany-san’s birthday. I was wondering if you wourd herp me put it together…” 

“Ve~ That’s a wonderful idea~ When would you like to meet to do this?” I sigh softly in relief, though I knew already that he’d accept. He’s told me many times that if I need his help with anything, I can call and he’ll help me. I might put in a good word with China-sama for him for his assistance.

“Werr...His birthday is in a few days...So sometime soon. Are you free now?” I ask, a bit nervously, hoping that he’s not going to be busy.

I can almost hear the thoughts of his schedule whirling in his head before he says, “Si~ I am~ I’ll come over in a little bit~” 

I smile unconsciously at this response. “Arright. I’rr be waiting.” I can almost hear his smile as he says goodbye and hangs up the phone. 

Butterflies start to flood my stomach at the thought of actually making something like this for Germany-san’s birthday. I’m sure that he’d love the gift as I know he appreciates handmade things more than some other countries would.

I make some tea for when he arrives, wanting to play the proper host as I was raised to do. It’s even more important that I do so as he’ll be helping me out and I want to show gratitude. After about thirty minutes, I hear knocking on my door. I shake my head in mild frustration, how much past the speed limit did he have to drive in order to get here so quickly? Oh well, I should be used to his driving by now...though I will never let him drive me anywhere again since that one time.

I go to open the door and am immediately hugged. I stiffen in response, but let him do as he wishes despite my personal space problem. I’ve grown used to his hugs since he does this every time that we meet, so they’re no longer as annoying as they once were. “Arigatou, Itaria-kun, for coming.”

“It’s nessun problema, Kiku~ And haven’t I told you? You can call me Feli or Feliciano if you’re more comfortable with it~” He tilts his head as he removes his arms from me. 

I just smile in response, “Hai, you have. Arright, Fericiano-kun.” He positively beams at that and it makes me feel a bit better, knowing that I caused him to be so happy. I lead him to my living room and pour him a cup of tea before pouring one for myself, sitting down in front of him.

“Now~” He says after taking a sip, “What was your idea for Luddy’s birthday?”

I smile, my brown eyes sparkling lightly, eliciting a smile of his own as he’s one of two people who know about my crush on the country. “I was thinking of putting together a photo arbum for him. I know he appreciates sentimentar gifts, so I thought it wourd be good.

“Ve~” He breathes out, “That’s a bella idea~” I smile with relief, glad that he thinks so. “What kind of photos were you thinking of?” 

 

“Werr, I have some of arr of us as the Axis that he might rike. I’m sure I could get Prussia-san to get me some pictures of when they were younger or of them together now. There’s a few group pictures that I have from various Worrd Meetings.” I look up at Fericiano-kun curiously. He smiles in response and I say, “I’m sure you have some pictures as werr you courd contribute?” 

“Si~ I’m sure I do~ I’ll bring them by tomorrow and we can work on organizing the album~ First you should actually go find an album that you want to work with and the pictures that you have, get them all into one spot so we don’t have to look for them tomorrow~” 

I nod, keeping that it mind, “Anything erse you think we’rr need for the arbum?”

“Ve? Probably some glue or tape, whichever you prefer~ Considering it’s Germany, it doesn’t really need to be sparkly or over the top, so maybe some dark colored glitter for just a few pages? Any other items that you’d like in the album if you want it more like a scrapbook~” 

I nod in response, mentally making a list of all of the things he mentioned. I also think that glitter in the colors of his flag would suit this nicely as well, though if used sparsely. “Werr, thank you for coming. It wourd be rovery for us to work together tomorrow.” 

“Ve, of course~ I bet you wanted me to help make it a bit more to his tastes?” I nod and he smiles, “I can do that~ But you should put your own flair in it as well~ It’ll make it more special~” 

I blush in response, “Werr, I was pranning on using it to confess to him...So I was thinking the rast few pages shourd be pictures of just me and him and maybe the rast one courd have a heart around it?” 

He giggles softly before saying, “That sounds like a wonderful idea~ I bet he’ll really love it~” I smile and nod my head, excited at the prospect of Germany-san liking me back~

“Well, I’ve got to get going~ I’ll be back here tomorrow with some pictures~” I smile and nod, walking him to the door. I wave slightly as he leaves before going and cleaning up the tea set we had used. 

Once I’m finished with that, I scour my house for the pictures that I had mentioned and I smile at the memories that each one brings me. I put them all into a pile where I know where they’re at and I leave the house, heading to a craft store to buy the things that I need.

It’s a bit difficult to pick out a photo album that’ll fit him, but there’s a really pretty forest green one that matches the training uniform I usually see him in, so maybe he’d appreciate it? I decide to buy that one and then I get the other supplies that Fericiano-kun said I’d need. 

I put them with the pictures when I return home and I’m already excited at how amazing this should turn out with the both of us working on it. My eyes widen and I decide to draw some manga style pictures of him and our friends, betting that it would add a personal touch to the album as well~ 

~Timeskip~

Once I finish drawing, I pull out my phone and call Prussia-san, knowing that he wouldn’t mind helping me.

“You’re talking to zhe awesome Prussia~” I hear and I giggle softly.

“Konnichiwa, Prussia-san. I was wondering if you wourd herp me with something.” I say softly, amused by his way of answering the phone.

“Of course, I vould! Vhat do you need help vith?” He sounds almost excited to be getting to help me like this...Maybe he was bored or something.

“I was wondering if you courd bring over some pictures of you and Germany-san together...I have enough pictures with other countries, just none of you two arone.” 

“Vhat for?” I hear him ask as the sounds of papers rustling comes across the phone.

I blush slightly in response, as he doesn’t know of my crush on his brother...Maybe I should tell him, but as long as he doesn’t tell Germany-san before I do... “I was pranning on making a photo arbum for his birthday as I knew he’d appreciate it...Arso, I have something I’d rike to say…” 

He makes a curious noise and replies with, “Ja? Vhat is it? Also, zhat is a great idea! I know he’ll love it~” 

I smile in response, “Werr...I happen to rove your brother...Do you think this wourd be a good way to confess to him?” 

He makes a slightly shocked noise, “Zhat’s great news~ I bet he’ll absolutely love it if you confess like zhis...In fact…” He starts before audibly closing his mouth, “I forgot...He told me not to tell anyvone. And I’m guessing you vant zhe same?” 

“Hai, if that is no probrem.” I say softly, curious about what he was going to say before he cut himself off.

“It’s no problem at all~ Now, I’ll find zhose pictures and drop by later to give you zhem~ Just remember, take care of my bruder. He’s kind of sensitive.” 

“I wirr. I can promise you that. And arigatou for this, Prussia-san.” I can almost hear him smile as we say our goodbyes and he hangs up the phone.

~Timeskip~

It’s the next day now, Prussia-san did indeed bring by pictures for the photo album as I had asked and I looked through them, pleased with the ones he chose. Fericiano-kun just texted me saying that he’s on his way over. I get out all of the supplies, pictures, and drawings and put them on the table that we’re going to be working at. 

He quickly arrives due to his breakneck driving speed and we sit around the table and begin working on it. He comments on the fact that the album that I picked is in Germany-san’s favorite color and I’m glad for that. He looks over the supplies before smiling at me, “Ve~ Alright, we have everything~ Now let’s look at the pictures and arrange them in an order that you like the best~” His eyes glint when he notices the hand-drawn images, “Did you make these?” 

“Hai, I did.” I say a bit nervously.

“They’re amazing~ He’ll definitely love these!” I smile softly and nod, glad that he appreciated my drawings.

We start organizing them in order from groups of the most countries to just the axis or him and his brothers. The last pictures that we’re going to put in the book are of just me and him and they’re going to have small reasons why I love him listed out in the margins since the album I bought has room for that. 

Once everything is organized, we start arranging them on the pages in the way we want them. We’re going to decorate the remainder of the book tomorrow which still gives us a day before Germany-san’s birthday. 

When we’re finished with our work for the day, I put on an anime and we just watch it together while I start listing out on paper the reasons why I love Germany-san...and there’s a lot. More than I had expected. I’ll let Fericiano-kun sort through them and only the best ones will go in the book. 

I eventually finish the list and hand it over to Fericiano-kun with a pen and he can cross through any that he wants to. I hear some small squealing as he reads them and I smile, glad that he’s at least enjoying this. After a bit, he hands back the list and he only had to cross off a few, apparently, most of them were adorable~

~Timeskip~

The next day arrives quickly and it’s time for us to decorate the album. We talk as we do so and once the glitter has dried, I start writing the reasons in the margins when it gets to the section that has pictures of just me and Germany-san. I start with some of the simpler ones and make it to the more complex ones at the end. This way I don’t overwhelm him with the reasons once he starts looking at them. 

When I reach the final page, I write a few words in English, Japanese, and even German with help from Prussia-san through texts. I’m already super excited to give this to Germany-san and Fericiano-kun even helps me with wrapping the gift. He gives me a hug when we’re finished and he tells me, “I know he’ll love it~ So don’t be nervous, alright?” I nod and he smiles. “Good. Now, I have to get going~ Fratello is wanting help making dinner tonight~” 

I smile and say goodbye to him and my stomach bunches in a knot immediately, me unable to help being slightly nervous. I am really excited as well, it’s just...what if he rejects me? 

~Timeskip~ 

I decided to give it to him before his birthday party so that none of the other countries would be there when I confess...I just wanted the privacy and this was the best way to get it. I knock on his door politely and my hands shake while holding his gift as the silence stretches while he comes to the door. He just smiles slightly when he sees me, “Guten Tag, Japan. Is zhat for me?” 

“Hai...Happy birthday, Germany-san.” I say, holding out the gift. He takes it and invites me inside, us heading to his living room so that he may open it. 

~Germany’s POV~

I look at Japan and notice the slight undercurrents of nerves and almost...fear coming off of him. Whatever this gift is it must be important to him. Once I’m sitting down, I look at the wrapping paper and it really does look good. I start opening the gift and soon, I’m holding what appears to be a forest green photo album. I look up at him and he says, “Go ahead and rook at it…” 

I nod and open the book to see a picture that I remember taking at one of the World Meetings. I smile when I see a miniature German flag in the corner of the page. The first few pages are pictures of all of the countries and soon, I hit the pages where it’s just the Axis. I notice some words in the margins on one of them and it simply says, “Your eyes.” 

I’m a bit confused and I continue finding small phrases like this as I look through the book. “Your hair”, “the way you smile”, “your strength”, “your kindness.” I quickly reach a section that just has pictures of me and my bruder and the phrases stop for a bit...but then I reach a section that just has pictures of me and Japan.

“You’re always there for me.” one of the new phrases states. There are more with similar reasons, “you never give up”, “you don’t let others affect you”, “you’re caring”, “you’re honest”, “your laughter is beautiful.” I’m still a bit confused until I reach the final page…

It’s a hand-drawn picture of what appears to be me and Japan kissing and there are cherry blossom petals flowing around us. There’s a giant heart around the picture and some more phrases written around it, but in different languages. “I love you…”, “Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu”, “Ich liebe dich”, “meine liebe”, “my love.” and other such phrases. 

My heart melts in response and I just look at the page, unable to believe that he loves me. This is absolutely amazing and I just can’t comprehend it…

~Japan’s POV~

I watch his reaction worriedly, knowing what page he’s reached. He’s so silent...Does he not like it? Does he hate me due to this?! I apparently make some noise in my worry since he looks up at me, but with an expression I hadn’t been expecting. His eyes are soft instead of the harsh and piercing blue that they usually are.

He shuts the album before setting it down and moving closer to me, a small smile playing at the edges of his lips. I look at him a bit nervously, my heart fluttering in my chest. He leans forward and my eyes widen as I realize just what he’s planning on doing. A glint appears in his eyes at my reactions and he presses his lips against mine. 

I completely melt into the kiss, my eyes fluttering shut. One of his hands find one of mine and his other cups my cheek softly, his lips softly massaging mine. I make a soft noise of content at the feeling. After a bit, though it feels too soon, he pulls away and whispers something that makes my heart flutter happily.

“Ich liebe dich auch, meine schatz.” 

I can’t help the breathless smile that appears on his face and I curl into him. He looks a little surprised at how easily I gave up my personal space, but he’s one of the few people that I’ll let be this close to me due to how I feel for him~ 

We cuddle for a little while and soon, guests start arriving for his birthday party. I don’t mind staying curled into him as I don’t care what the others think as long as he accepts me. Fericiano-kun is one of the first people to show up and he just beams at me, happy that Germany-san returns my feelings.

Prussia-san is one of the next people who sees us and he just smiles, me still being a bit curious about what he was going to tell me a few days ago...Maybe he knew that Germany-san returns my feelings and he almost told me… 

The party starts when pretty much everyone arrives and partway through the party, Germany-san tells me that I can call him by a less formal name and I smile, choosing Ludwig-chan for his nickname. He just smiles, likely enjoying how his name sounds with my accent just like I adore how mine sounds with his~

When the party ends, he tells me that this has been one of the best birthdays that he’s had and I just smile. I’m so glad that I was able to make this day super special for him and I likely will be putting in a kind word to China-sama about Fericiano-kun later~

To be continued (kind of)~

**Author's Note:**

> See? Understand now? Japan still has to put in a good word for Italy to China~ That should be how I continue this story and write an Itachu at the same time~
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this as I love to hear your opinion! Also, if you keep an eye on my account, I'll be posting a Germany x Reader for his birthday as well sometime today~


End file.
